


The Best Laid Plans

by SillyBunny88



Category: Naruto
Genre: Acceptance, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Gen, Internal Conflict, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Original Character Death(s), Repressed Memories, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBunny88/pseuds/SillyBunny88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko Suzumoto. She's a new genin. A girl with a pet fish. An illegitimate child trying to define herself, for herself while unfortunately being born into a strictly traditional clan who is headed by a micromanaging sadist. </p><p>Of course outside of the Suzumoto compound walls it all looks much more innocent, if a little stiff. People on the other side never know the half of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans

She could hear their voices and see them, but her brain couldn't process any of it. How had she ended up here? And why was the room so bright? There were people around her. A few people.

"Junko? Junko?" It was her mother's voice. Well that's what Junko thought at least, she wasn't sure. Everything was so fuzzy.

She had woken up what must've been some minutes ago but her moss colored eyes had yet to adjust. "Mother...?"

"Junko, sweetie, you need to look at me."

It took a few minutes before she was finally able to accomplish this. It was very obviously a hospital room. A medic-nin at the end of her bed seemed to be reviewing some charts and a second one was hooking her up to a new IV bag.

"Mother, what happened? I cannot... remember it so well." Junko was lost but could immediately tell that the news was going to be distressing. The green eyes that had always seemed to hold such placid emotions were oddly dark. The face that had always been smooth and trained suddenly held folds of discontent.

"Junko," her mother, Hisoka, reached over from her spot in the chair to brush loose hair away from her daughter's eyes, "they are dead."

The girl didn't betray any emotions, just blinked and stared back at the moss green eyes of her mother. They were just like hers; same shape, same shade, same sparkle. Same restrained pain and distress.

Junko wished that her eyes were empty. That was how a Suzumoto was supposed to be.

"All of them?" Junko questioned, testing the words on her lips. "Mamoru-sensei? Shippo... and Manabu? And even Jun..."

"Manabu was alive when help arrived but he did not make it. Shippo is here and alive for the moment but..." she fished for the proper wording, "I would prepare for the worst. I do not know who Jun is-"

"Jun was- is Shippo's ninken. He... was an Inuzuka you know... or you would have if it was ever an interest to you..."Junko's face was still extremely controlled. Any Suzumoto worth their bread would do the same thing. It was no wonder that her mother wasn't.

Hisoka noticed her daughter's hands gripping the blankets in a desperate effort to remain in control. Her slightly tan skin was turning whiter by the moment but her features conveyed none of her struggle.

"You know you have the same gorgeous red hair as your father- a little darker though. I'm sure he would be proud to see you now-"

"Is that so? Why? Because we are now both similarly terrible people; I let my team die in front of me and he left you right after he got you-" The red haired girl planned to continue with her scathing and uncalled for comments before her mother let out a hiss unlike she had ever heard before.

The murky atmosphere suddenly possessed a chill that would unnerve any shinobi. The two medic-nin were quick to leave without a word. Other patients surely required their attention and they had seen enough family conflicts to know when they should make their presence disappear.

Hisoka watched intently as the two other ninja left before whipping around to face her daughter whom, despite loving with all her heart, seemed to have difficulties with acting as a proper Suzumoto should.  _Just as I did not long ago... and look where that got me._

"Are you sick in the head or something of that sort? Katsumi would have a list of punishments as long as you are tall for you if he ever heard you utter words the same in front of anyone- double that length for those who heard that are not kin!"

It was obvious that the extremely dark haired woman in the room was livid but Junko didn't shrink. To others if most likely wouldn't look like that but that's just how their clan was. Intelligence, serenity, poise, and discretion were most important and regarded higher than any other traits.

"Why would you... are you not able to think of what that would do to me?"

Junko wanted to scream at this woman, something she had never done in her life. At times she wondered what such an action must feel like; surely it must hurt but at the same time it must feel good. It must be amazing to scream until your emotions were clear to everyone in the world. To feel no reserves about your own feelings and to be able to not doubt their validity...

_I am not a pure-blood Suzumoto anyway. Why should it matter how I conduct myself? They already expect me to be a beast since I am a bastard child. Katsumi would love nothing more than a reason to throw me out like the trash I am- he would be ecstatic to just clean his hands of me._

The sound of Junko's hand smacking away her mother's touch resonated through the sparse room. However the objects of the room seemed to take no notice, the clock continued to tick and the drip didn't pause its monotonous dripping.

_A beast within my family and referred to as a perfect doll by those outside. Both a heathen and a princess. I was nearly denied the ability to learn my clan's secret technique because I am dirt but ridiculed by the other children when I did not understand something during lessons because I am so perfect. What is this life for me?_

Hisoka's voice was taut. "Junko."

"What it would do to you, you ask. This life of mine... it already does plenty to me. Who am I?"

The silence that transpired between them was heavy but no more words were exchanged. Suzumotos had to be taught that it was often better to be seen but not heard and Junko was surprised that they had already exchanged as many words as her and her mother had. It wasn't enough though, it never was. She wanted to keep talking, talk to her mother for hours on end and cry into her arms while spilling every dark thought and emotion she ever felt.

Wasn't that what other children did?

_I am sure that most other children fit into one world instead of being caught between two._

She didn't like the image that she was expected to portray. It had always felt like a stiff dress that was two sizes too small, she couldn't act like the other kids her age and enjoy herself. Emotions were fine as long as they were contained and making any faux pas in public was condemnable with a swift punishment in the closed doors of the family compound. Despite the fact that her own mother had committed such an act of having a child out of wedlock, flying directly in the face of the family's strict traditions, she had no reserves about descending with swift punishments as prescribed by the clan leader and elders.

Junko's childhood had been filled with teachers treating her differently and many off the other students had been reluctant to let her join them during recess or lunch. They were afraid that she would tattle when they were bad or spoil the plans for their pranks. And did she?

Of course.

It was what was expected of her from her family. The kids were quick to smell a rat and eventually avoided her at all costs. But even when no one would play Ninja with her and she was forced to eat lunch by herself, she persevered. Family was more important than friends- she wanted to show her clan that despite her mother's mistake she was still one of them. She was worthy.

Snobby Suzumoto, Pig-nose, The Doll- whatever nicknames or codenames she was given were worth the nod of approval from the elders and clan leader. Or at least they had been. It had all made her feel like they finally accepted her and all of her flaws but... there was no substance behind those empty motions.

Junko could see the events playing in her head now. She was sure she'd never forget them. They would plague her every dream and waking thought; she had allowed lives to be taken.

_It should not hurt so much... I was not close to any of them. I do not feel like I was but still all this pain..._

The Suzumoto clan was known as a spying and espionage clan. For that reason Junko had vowed to be the best spy that the clan had ever produced. She played by all the rules to a T, even the one where they wrote off her weapon specialty choice during her first birthday (an ancient clan tradition) simply because seals weren't formally a choice. The sealing scroll she had grabbed was just a random object laying nearby. A fluke.

Like her very existence.

"You just won't have a specialty weapon," was what the clan leader had told her. "You'll just be a genjutsu specialist or an intelligence officer for the Interrogation Unit. Perhaps we shouldn't expect too much from someone who isn't really a Suzumoto."

She had only been a year old and didn't understand the meaning of those words but she had remembered them. And she had grown to understand what her own clan thought of her.

Prove them wrong was what she needed to do so she threw herself into school. Codes, decoding, the human mind, anatomy, and genjutsu- unfortunately much of it in theory. She was a hard-working, social pariah who made sure to keep herself in check for her clan's sake.

For what though? In the end at least two had died in what might as well been her own hands; she had been there and been powerless. It was possible that the number could rise to three or four.

_I was nothing more than dead weight._

Her sacrifices and strict adherence to the rules and traditions. They were nothing.

"Apologies." Her word was hollow but she couldn't bring herself to hide that. "My right leg is in a cast. Why is that?"

"It was shattered for the most part and muscles were torn," Hisoka poised herself in the chair as though all the previous event had just been a figment of her imagination and folded her hands in her lap. "The doctors told me it would heal but they are not sure that it will be as strong as it once was or work as well. I was advised that we should keep an eye on that and," she nearly sighed before catching herself, "your career as a ninja could be affected."

"And Jun?" Junko moved all her mother's words off into her mind. They would be something to mull over later when she was alone with her thoughts.

Junko was surprised when she couldn't read her mother. Even Suzumotos had their tells but it was as though she had moved even beyond that level of unreadable. "I shall go check for you." However, before her mother could stand from her seat there was knock on the door and she called for them to enter.

"My name is Morino Ibiki," an imposing man announced as he passed through the doorway, "and I'm here to talk about the incident. My condolences for your loss."

Hisoka was quick to stand and offer a bow. "Suzumoto Hisoka and this is my daughter Junko, although I am sure you already knew that. I am sure that you two have much to talk about though so I shall take my leave."

"You're not required to leave if you don't want to. I'm sure this will just be a short chat so I can relay the information to the Hokage."

The dark haired woman shook her head. She wasn't needed here any longer, and she didn't want it any other way. "It is fine. There are few things that Junko has requested that I check on so I should attend to those. Thank you though."

She bowed once more before leaving the room, not even looking at Junko before she did.

"Very well, we may as well get started then." He was swift in sitting in the chair that Hisoka had been in before studying the girl before him. She definitely looked like she had seen hell and as though she was only loosely holding herself together. A black eye, split lip, some butterfly bandages above her eyebrows holding split skin together. The dark bruising on her neck pointed to strangulation. It was obvious that someone had battled with her long red hair as it was tangled and matted in some spots. The dark circles under her eyes gave away more emotions than her expression or body language did.

Junko bit the inside of her cheek. "You work for the Leaf Village Intelligence Force- the Torture and Interrogation Force to be exact. Is the Hokage suspicious of me?"

The tightening of her jaw told Ibiki that this girl was unnerved but the rest of her body language, slumped shoulders and neatly folded hands, gave little away. She was unwilling to meet his stare at first but eventually caved in.

"Does he have a reason to be?"

Nails pressing into the skin of her hand, Junko shook her head. "I do not think so but... the circumstances seem... cluttered."

Suzumoto had always left Ibiki rather puzzled even if he was an expert on the human mind and body. They seemed to intensely desire to become part of the Hidden Leaf Village but at the same time they carried on in almost cult-like ways; the little that Ibiki knew about them seemed to point to the fact that they were similar to the Hyuuga clan. Even the disjointed feeling he got between the mother and daughter seemed similar to many Hyuuga relations.

 _This girl's world has unraveled in front of her but she's unwilling to give in to her emotions. It's almost as though she's denying what's happened._  "He's not suspicious of you as much as he just wants to make sure that the information we gather is correct. An event like this hasn't happened in a long time."

"That Leaf Village ninja that came after the explosion, the one with the silver hair and face mask, he cannot tell you? A jounin like him is most likely able to deduce the events from the scene. Besides he did most of the work while... while I lay there helpless."

"He wasn't there from the beginning."

"Do you know who he was? I would like to thank him for saving me."  _I wish he had let me die._

Ibiki could tell that this girl didn't seem to mean those words but there was no time to focus on that. His assignment was to gather all the information about what happened beforehand. "Please focus, Junko-san."

"Ah. I am sorry." The sensation of her nails biting into her skin took some of the edge off the pain and confusion she was feeling. "We were heading back from our completed and successful C-rank mission when at approximately 10:35 AM Mamoru-sensei gave us the hand-signal that we were being followed and alerted us to be ready. The assailants dropped out of the trees, six of them, and we saw that they were highway robbers.

"Mamoru-sensei- actually all of us- became a little too relaxed I suppose because another assailant was able to attack him. Our formation was broken and the attacker identified himself as Kunio; he was a rogue ninja of the Hidden Cloud Village." It was here that Junko finally paused. She realized that events after this point were still blurry for her and hard to remember, but not because she actually having trouble.

It would be a lie if Ibiki said that he weren't impressed. It would also be a lie if Ibiki said that he wasn't slightly afraid for this girl. For only being 12 years old, nearing 13, she seemed to be handling the whole ordeal in a very systematic way as though she weren't talking about herself but rather reciting a report about someone else. It was convenient for him, sure, but children like this commonly didn't make it far as shinobi and even if they did it often took a toll on their psyche.

"A rogue from the Hidden Cloud Village? Are you sure about this?" A rogue from another village attacking and killing a Leaf Village shinobi team was going to be a big deal and the political mess aftermath wasn't going to be pretty.

"Um," the red haired girl had to collect herself and picture the man again, "the colors of his clothes and the way his style of speech point to the Hidden Cloud Village. His defaced forehead protector was the sure sign of it."

This girl sure knew her stuff. "So then what happened?"

"He announced that Mamoru-sensei had killed his brother and that he planned to get revenge... if he did not agree to fight him or tried to run away, he would attack and kill us instead. So sensei agreed to fight him and led the fight away and... I guess that large explosion was from the two of them..." Her eyes watered as she tried in vain to will the feeling away.

_For as much as I have always felt out casted and treated differently, Mamoru-sensei always tried to understand. Even when I pushed him away. Manabu-san and Shippo-san may have given me a hard time but... we all understood each other in our own way..._

Ibiki made the split second decision to tell this girl exactly what they had found. It was likely she'd find out later even if he didn't tell her anyway. "It seemed that Mamoru had feared the fight wasn't in his favor and wanted to attract attention in hope of getting help for you guys. He activated a standard explosive seal on his chest that detonated and took the Kunio guy out with him. That's how that Leaf shinobi that saved you was alerted to the situation from a nearby town."

Junko nodded numbly. She felt guilty for her wishes that he hadn't done that and had instead just let them all die. She knew that Mamoru Maki hadn't been like that though, he was too kind for his own good and it was obvious that his short-sightedness hadn't helped.  _There must've been some way for him to win that fight other than taking his own life. But I always knew he was self-sabotaging..._

"So am I right to assume that it was then left to the three of you to take care of the six robbers. That should have been simple for three trained genin to take care of though, right? So what happened?" Ibiki knew his words would be insensitive but he needed the information, it was not the time to sugarcoat thing. He had a feeling that this girl already knew and felt that regardless.

At those words Junko's eyes squeezed shut and as much as she willed it not to happen, a number of tears slid down her face.  _He's right. He's so right. It should've been simple for us and yet we... I got them killed. They shouldn't have died!_  "One of the robbers bragged to us that he had been disowned by his clan some number of years ago but still retained useful skills. He had taught the other five some of the basics like identifying and breaking genjutsu and he, himself, had this paralysis jutsu."

Her voice was thick and more tears threatened to fall but she continued on. "I tried to create as many illusions as I could and maintain them in a way to protect my teammates from them but... I had never been put in a real battle situation before I kept freezing up and hesitating. Second guessing my moves. A lot of that was and is still a blur... they had poisoned laced weapons and there was so much blood. The next moments that I can truly see clearly are the moments where the silver haired ninja killed the guy that was twisting my crushed leg, trying to get me to talk... and trying to- crawling over to Manabu and trying to stop the bleeding."  _And sobbing the whole time like a baby._

The lone man in the room remained still in the chair as he went over all that he had just been told. Ibiki hadn't sensed any lies whatsoever from this girl and as he watched her sitting in the bed, crying silently but trying to pretend that she wasn't, he couldn't picture any reason for her to do so.

 _The shinobi future for this girl is definitely up the air right now. Even if she does continue on an event like this could have an impact on her performance throughout. It may be wise of me to just suggest to the Hokage that having her retire is the best option._ Ibiki found himself pondering exactly what he would do if he were the Hokage. Personally he would have her retire for her own good but he couldn't picture the current Hokage doing that; he was much more of a stanch believer in healing one's self by facing what had hurt them in the first place.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Junko-san. I'm sure the Hokage will be very grateful for it. I wish you a speedy recovery." Ibiki said as he stood up and bowed.

"Of course." Junko replied quietly, she no longer had tears falling merely the drying trails of them were left and her face was carefully smoothed once again. She stared off into the wall of the room. "Thank you for taking the time."

* * *

 

The Suzumoto compound was an odd place to outsiders and with good reason, Junko realized. Only after spending a few more days in the hospital, without any visitors, did she realize upon her return that it was an oddly quiet place. The early morning sun was just peaking over the horizon and while the rest of the way back to her home had been spotted with the sound of bird calls and songs, it was silent in the compound.

No bird calls, no talking, nothing.

It almost as though the group of twenty or so Suzumotos that she could see gathered near one of the large, golden bells were nothing more than a poor genjutsu.  _It is nothing more than morning meditation._  The girl reminded herself as she continued to walk at an impaired speed with the aid of her crutches.  _And that means I have missed the morning bell, wonderful._

Mentally she pretended she had a sour look on her face. The same look she had seen Tenten make only five months ago during their last class together as academy students. While Junko could never claim that she was friends with the skilled weapons user, she did enjoy her company as she was one of the few that didn't participate in the name calling and always treated her fairly.  _It would have been nice to be friends with her in such a way. If I were not a Suzumoto..._

Because the Suzumoto compound was rather small in size, for a compound at least, it didn't take long to make it over to her house. She was tempted to not go in. It wasn't like her mother seemed all that worried as she hadn't visited her daughter after the first day and wasn't even bothered to walk her home on the morning she was being discharged. After Ibiki had left it was actually a curt medic-nin that had come into the room to tell her that Shippo's dog, Jun, had been killed in the attack as well. It was silly to imagine that her mother was going to deliver such news.

_I cannot go in. If I face her now she will be twice as livid when it all ends poorly once again, but this time on Suzumoto property._

Junko permitted herself to sit on the steps leading up to the porch instead of facing what would surely be an ugly incident. Other Suzumotos dressed in the clan's traditional dark purple, royal blue, and gold colors walked by with only a few offering little more than passing glances. She sat there picking the daring dandelions that risked growing in the soil and plucked off the still yellow petals until the sun had fully risen over the horizon.

 _I am surprised Katsumi-sama has not hired a genin team to take care of this problem yet._ Junko mused.  _How funny though, he never seemed inclined to hire my team besides that one time..._

Memories were fickle like that though; events that you could never imagine being nostalgic in any number of years suddenly become highlighted in your mind. The hidden meaning of all the things said and done become apparent to even the blindest, and it begins to hurt your heart like nothing else.

Junko attempted to ignore the memory. She tried to prevent it from destroying her control and governing her emotions but pieces of it managed to break through. It was as though her brain was attempting to sabotage itself.

It was one of Team Mamoru's first missions together, so nothing flashy of course. Just an assignment to clear the compound of weeds and dandelions. Katsumi Suzumoto was known to be rather loose with the money at times in an attempt to assert the clan's status in the village so it paid nicely even for a lowly D-rank.

The afternoon bells for meditation had rung shortly before they finished their work and Junko had made it clear to her teammates and teacher that they had to be quiet during this time to respect those meditating. Shippo, being ever curious, had asked repeatedly to see the courtyard they used for meditation. That courtyard was off limits during the time though for those who weren't planning to meditate, just as the red haired girl had explained, but the Inuzuka and his dog weren't about to have their curiosity dashed so easily.

Junko had always found the boy rather odd because for Inuzuka he was extremely stealthy; by the time she and the rest of her team had realized they were short by two dogs and were able to make it to the meditation courtyard, he was already there and standing very near the cusp of the gathering. Scared that she was going to be blamed for the blatant rule breaking of her teammate, Junko grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away while whispering for him to shut up.

Clan Leader Katsumi had been more miffed upon seeing her dragging an Inuzuka by the collar and telling him to shut up than he had ever been before. The team was escorted out of the compound, sans Junko, before Hisoka descended onto her without hesitation. Her mother had taken the switch to the inside of her elbows that evening until she cried for forgiveness. No dinner or breakfast allowed for her that night and next morning.

Practice the next day had been awkward to say the least. Not even the smooth and charming Manabu knew what to say to his teammates. Junko had been questioned by Mamoru about why she seemed to be in pain when she bent her arms but as her long sleeved undershirt covered all evidence on her arms, she passed it off as merely a sprain. Well attempted to at least.

No one truly bought it though. It was evident in their eyes.

That day Shippo had offered to split his lunch with her. Junko figured that he and Jun had no problem hearing her stomach growl throughout their training; she turned him down though offering only the excuse that she didn't like what he had. She wasn't about to tell anyone that she feared more punishments from her mother for eating without being told it was okay.

Their relationship after that day was changed even if it was only in minuscule ways.

 _And only now can I realize that after that day Shippo seemed more willing to listen to me and even stopped referring to me as a perfect snob. Not that he would have ever admitted to that._  The corners of Junko's lips turned up slightly and she brought her sleeve over her right eye to clear the misty feeling. There was no point in crying over it.

"Junko! You are okay- are you? Are you... crying?"

The injured girl had been startled at first, afraid that an elder of the clan or even her own mother had caught her at a bad moment. However she was extremely relieved to find it was just her adopted sister, Keiko. "Ah no," Junko replied while standing up with a crutch in hand to turn around, "simply a bug in the eye. I am happy to see you finally Keiko. It has been a few... rough days."

Keiko's dark brown eyes slid to the side as the nine year old seemed to be watching for other members of the clan. "I am sorry, Junko. Mother was quite adamant about me staying away from the hospital; she had told me that Katsumi-sama wanted to keep it hush. A true sister would have snuck away I suppose but-" Junko raised her hand slowly and the younger girl before her stopped talking immediately.

"Keiko," Junko sighed before patting her on the head softly, "you are my true sister. Even if we do not share the same parents. Do not dwell on the past, I am just glad to see you now."

Suzumoto rarely smiled- at least rarely smiled a real smile. And it was even rarer to see such an act on the compound grounds, but in that moment the two girls shared small smiles. Keiko removed Junko's hand from her obsidian colored hair and stepped forward to hug her tightly.

"I was so scared when I heard what happened and I know that it is selfish to say but I am glad that you were not among one of those that died."

Ignoring the guilt that stabbed at her chest, Junko nodded and rubbed her younger sister's back. Even though Junko was a little over three years older than Keiko they were nearly the same height.

_She is growing so big so quickly. Soon she too will partake in dangerous missions and face the harsh reality of the world like I am._

"I hope that I am not interrupting something."

Both girls jumped at the voice this time and pulled themselves apart.  _All things to hell. We should have been paying attention._  Junko had to focus on not allowing her eyebrows or mouth to pull down in displeasure because she wasn't willing to gamble in such away in front of the clan leader himself.

At close to 70 years old, Katsumi Suzumoto looked it. Most would peg him as just a wrinkled and hunched old man that wielded a cane and was nearing his inevitable retirement but Junko could sense something else. There was something more intimidating that she- nor anyone else in the clan to her knowledge- could peg. It was unspoken that all Suzumoto were to give him their utmost respect and attention. That was taught from an early age.

With dire consequences otherwise.

"I came to see how you were fairing, little Junko. Walking away from a brush with death like that with simply an injured leg... seems lady luck was on your side that day." He chuckled as though the veiled malevolence was better hidden than it seemed. Katsumi was the type that enjoyed poking at other's pain with a proverbial stick to see if they were a strong as he liked.

 _I refuse to take that bait. If lady luck had truly been on my side she would have killed us both that day, old man._  Junko peered at Keiko to her left to make sure that the younger girl hadn't slipped up; her lips were pressed tightly together and she stood stiffly but other than that she was in control.

"Yes it would seem so, Katsumi-sama." Junko agreed while bowing deeply. Keiko followed suit after offering a meek greeting to the man. It didn't matter what the setting was nor the fact that he was her mother's uncle, Katsumi seemed to have enjoy watching Junko and her adoptive sister squirm. Even though they suppressed it like any other Suzumoto.

 _He is a sadistic man._  Junko noted.

"Uncle Katsumi, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as nothing more than musing about traditional clans and politics in the Naruto universe which morphed into a basic plot that shit a few OCs and then continued to grow. Because no matter how old Naruto gets I will still always create OCs and explore the nooks and crannies of the fictional world with them *cough* while also satisfying my need for meatier romance and character development *cough*. No pun intended. 
> 
> Just as the title (The Best Laid Plans) and this chapter (Easy Come), all following chapters will be named with a portion of a saying or proverb. Cookies to you if you can guess which proverbs or sayings they're named after... proverbial cookies of course. All the real cookies are mine. 
> 
> Kudos are wonderful but comments are even better~ <3
> 
> (Yes this story is also found on Wattpad! And yes it's me! Don't worry!)


End file.
